Austin & Ally Graduation ect
by LauraMaranoRocks
Summary: After Auslly & Trez graduate what will happen when they see each other after 2 years...
1. Graduation

Episode 1 - Graduation

Ally: We're graduating next week plus it's my 18th Birthday, party at mine you guys *points to Team Austin* are invited!

Trez (Trish + Dez) + Austin: Cool! Count me in!

Austin: Until then my lady.*kisses Ally's hand*

Ally: *blushes* Austin, Stop! *giggles*

Trish: You know what this means Ally?

Trally (Trish + Ally): Shopping! *Squeals like in Girlfriends & Girl Friends*

Trish: Bye Guys! *Pulls Ally with her*

Ally: Bye Guy….*Screams while being pulled by Trish*

Dez: Hey Austin?

Austin: Yea Buddy?

Dez: When did you put the soap in the ship's horn?

*horn blows*  
Austin: This morning!

-Graduation-

Ally: And now as we go on our separate … journeys. I'm sorry I can't do this. Austin, I'm not going to MUNY without you.

Austin: You can't turn down MUNY.

Ally: I can and I will. It won't be the same without you.

Zack: Yo! None of us are going to MUNY.

Rest of the class: Yep!

Break Line

MT ( ): Dez Worthy

Dez: Thanks Mom! Thanks Dina! Thanks for nothing Derek!

MT: Ally Marie Dawson

Ally: In your face Jake!

MT: Patricia Maria De La Rosa (Trish)

Trish: Guess who got a job at the coffee shop!

MT: Zachary Martin (Zack)

Zack: Good bye seniors, Good bye class, High School you can

Mrs. Tutwiler: London Leah Tipton.

London: Yay me!

MT: Jake Marano

Jake: You'll rue this day Ally Dawson you'll rue it

Class of 2016: Shut up!

MT: Theresa Rebecca Duncan (Teddy Duncan)

Teddy: Thank you to Charlie for helping me to survive our "special" family

MT: Jessica Prescott (Jessie)

Jessie: Stop touching my butt Luke!

MT: Alexandra Margarita Russo (Alex)

Alex: Luv ya cab #804

MT: Harper Ann Finkle

Harper: Well, see ya in P.E!

MT: Raquel Oprah Blue (Rocky)

Rocky: Hey, Hey, Hey!

MT: Cecelia Taylor Jones (CeCe)

CeCe: That's me, CeCe Jones uncontrollable, funky, and fun feature dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago, oh yeah!

MT: Lillian Truscott (Lilly)

Lilly: I love Hannah Montana

MT: Austin Monica Moon!

Austin: Marino High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee,*Dez smiles Class 2016 laughs* and a brainiac can break down on the dance floor*Trish dances and Class of 2016 cheers*. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person*Ally looks down and Class of 2016 Awwww's*, changes us all. Mariano High is having friends that we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are ''all in this together''. Cuz' once a Dolphin, always a Dolphin!

MT: Candace Gertrude Flynn

Candace: Phineas, Ferb you are so busted!

MT: Laura Marie Marano

Laura: Thanks mom, dad, Vanessa! Jake, zip it!

MT: Ross Shor Lynch

Ross: R5 Rocks!*R5 scream and says "Hi Ross!"*

MT: Raini Alena Rodriguez

Raini: Lucky!

MT: Calum Dan Worthy

Calum: Good Bye Mariano High you can

MT: Please move your tassels from right to left

Class of 2016: *Move their tassels from right to left*

MT: Congratulations Mariano High graduates

Break Line

: Miss Tutwiler and I have an announcement

: We do?

: I hope so…*gets on one knee*Emma Tutwiler will you

Miss Tutwiler: Yes! Yes! Yes! I need to go call my mother and tell her "I told you so!"

Ally: I'm going to miss you Austin

Austin: I'm going to miss you more!

Auslly: *Kiss*

Ally: Bye Dez

Dez: Still don't know what you see in him!

Delly:*Hug* See ya in 2 weeks!

Trish: Ally come on!

Ally: Coming Trish! Bye guys! Good luck

MM ( ): Thanks Ally

Ally+MM:*Hug*

*Ally Leaves which leaves MM and Daustin*

MM: I always thought that the ship would be destroyed because of you two

Daustin: Me too


	2. 2 Years Later

Episode 1 - Graduation

Ally: We're graduating next week plus it's my 18th Birthday, party at mine you guys *points to Team Austin* are invited!

Trez (Trish + Dez) + Austin: Cool! Count me in!

Austin: Until then my lady.*kisses Ally's hand*

Ally: *blushes* Austin, Stop! *giggles*

Trish: You know what this means Ally?

Trally (Trish + Ally): Shopping! *Squeals like in Girlfriends & Girl Friends*

Trish: Bye Guys! *Pulls Ally with her*

Ally: Bye Guy….*Screams while being pulled by Trish*

Dez: Hey Austin?

Austin: Yea Buddy?

Dez: When did you put the soap in the ship's horn?

*horn blows*  
Austin: This morning!

-Graduation-

Ally: And now as we go on our separate … journeys. I'm sorry I can't do this. Austin, I'm not going to MUNY without you.

Austin: You can't turn down MUNY.

Ally: I can and I will. It won't be the same without you.

Zack: Yo! None of us are going to MUNY.

Rest of the class: Yep!

Break Line

MT (Miss Tutwiler): Dez Worthy

Dez: Thanks Mom! Thanks Dina! Thanks for nothing Derek!

MT: Allyson Marie Dawson (Ally)

Ally: In your face Jake! Laura luv ya sis

MT: Patricia Maria De La Rosa (Trish)

Trish: Guess who got a job at the coffee shop!

MT: Zachary Martin (Zack)

Zack: Good bye seniors, Good bye class, High School you can

Mrs. Tutwiler: London Leah Tipton.

London: Yay me!

MT: Jake Marano

Jake: You'll rue this day Ally Dawson you'll rue it

Class of 2016: Shut up!

MT: Theresa Rebecca Duncan (Teddy Duncan)

Teddy: Thank you to Charlie for helping me to survive our "special" family

MT: Jessica Prescott (Jessie)

Jessie: Stop touching my butt Luke!

MT: Alexandra Margarita Russo (Alex)

Alex: Luv ya cab #804

MT: Harper Ann Finkle

Harper: Well, see ya in P.E!

MT: Raquel Oprah Blue (Rocky)

Rocky: Hey, Hey, Hey!

MT: Cecelia Taylor Jones (CeCe)

CeCe: That's me, CeCe Jones uncontrollable, funky, and fun feature dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago, oh yeah!

MT: Lillian Truscott (Lilly)

Lilly: I love Hannah Montana

MT: Candace Gertrude Flynn

Candace: Phineas, Ferb you are so busted!

MT: Laura Marie Marano

Laura: Thanks mom, dad, Vanessa, Ally! Jake, zip it!

MT: Ross Shor Lynch

Ross: R5 Rocks!*R5 scream and says "Hi Ross!"*

MT: Raini Alena Rodriguez

Raini: Lucky!

MT: Calum Dan Worthy

Calum: Good Bye Mariano High you can

MT: And finally Austin Monica Moon!

Austin: Marino High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee,*Dez smiles Class 2016 laughs* and a brainiac can break down on the dance floor*Trish dances and Class of 2016 cheers*. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person*Ally looks down and Class of 2016 Awwww's*, changes us all. Mariano High is having friends that we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are ''all in this together''. Cuz' once a Dolphin, always a Dolphin!

MT: Please move your tassels from right to left

Class of 2016: *Move their tassels from right to left*

MT: Congratulations Mariano High graduates

Break Line

MM(Mr Mosbe ): Miss Tutwiler and I have an announcement

MT: We do?

MM: I hope so…*gets on one knee*Emma Tutwiler will you

MT: Yes! Yes! Yes! I need to go call my mother and tell her "I told you so!"

Ally: I'm going to miss you Austin

Austin: I'm going to miss you more!

Auslly: *Kiss*

Ally: Bye Dez

Dez: Still don't know what you see in him!

Delly:*Hug* See ya in 2 weeks!

Trish: Ally come on!

Ally: Coming Trish! Bye guys! Good luck

MM: Thanks Ally

Ally + MM:*Hug*

*Ally Leaves which leaves MM and Daustin*

MM: I always thought that the ship would be destroyed because of you two

Daustin: Me too

**Next Chapter: 2 Years Later**


End file.
